DESCRIPTION (Adapted from applicant's description): Designed in response to this RFA, the BIRCWH Program at University of North Carolina (UNC) will consist of a Principal Investigator (PI), Program Director (PD), an Advisory Committee, and a group of carefully selected and dedicated mentors. The PI on this application, Dr. Eugene Orringer, is the Executive Associate Dean for Faculty Affairs, and has considerable authority for faculty appointments. The PD is Bruce Lessey, PhD, MD, a faculty member in the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology and a senior investigator with expertise in the training of both basic scientists and clinical researchers. The Advisory Committee is composed of senior leaders and scholars from a wide variety of Departments, Centers, and Schools within the University, each of whom was selected because of a demonstrated interest in and expertise relevant to women's health research. Finally, the mentors chosen for this BIRCWH Program are broadly representative of the diverse research environment that exists at UNC, and will provide outstanding training opportunities for all of the selected IRWH Scholars. The research plan is built around three central themes: Biomarkers to Therapeutics; Prevention and Intervention; and Health Issues of the Mature Woman. These themes were selected because each is relevant to women's health, well-suited to interdisciplinary collaboration, and emphasizes an area of particular strength at UNC.